Don't Shoot Love
by DementedOutcast
Summary: One fateful case forces Jane and Lisbon to come together. Something between them unexpectedly culminates, but everything is a game to Patrick Jane.
1. Chapter 1

_Reset_.

_Click_.

**_Bang_**.

_Reset_.

_Click_.

**_Bang_**.

Lisbon had been in the shooting range with a bottle of water, firing wordlessly at the practice dummy in front of her. There it was in the back of her head again, eating just a part of her, but she almost had just lost one of the biggest cases her firm could get. And the reason why she was here was because he fucked it up. It was nearly two a.m and she was the only person here.

"You know, there are healthier ways to do deal with me." Jane quietly said from behind her with a small grin on his face.

"How do you always know where I am?" Lisbon asked turning around to face his curious blue eyes. So this was how she dealt with his shit.

"Does it really matter?" He dryly said. She blinked in confusion.

She frowned. "I'm not here because of the case." She icily proclaimed. He gave her a blank look.

"How many excuses can there be for a stubborn CBI agent who already caught our killer to shooting the shit out of a practice dummy of **_me_ **at two in the morning?" Jane warily asked raising a brow. She glanced away from him, turning back to the dummy.

The silence was always enough.

They both knew that.

"You can't keep shutting me out every time I go against your orders, Lisbon." He said as she took a sip of her water.

"It won't matter what I tell you. You'll keep repeating your same routine and I'll do mine." Lisbon bitingly growled, locking gazes with him. Jane internally cringed, not really knowing how he reflected on her.

"I can tell you anything, but you're right, it won't make a difference what you or I do." Jane slowly said taking his side of the wall and stood in front of Lisbon with an unknown look on his face.

She knew that.

"What are you really doing?" He asked the previous question again with a cautious tone. She sighed and finally put down her weapon and crossed her arms over her chest. "I am not here to play doctor, Lisbon. You're drifting away from what happened a few hours ago."

Lisbon stared at him in slight confusion. She stared at his actions like it was some completely foreign gesture to her or maybe her comments which slightly set him off. He cut that thought off from his head – he should stop assuming anything about Teresa Lisbon, otherwise he wouldn't be able to get her.

"Can you trust me the next time we get a case?" Jane suddenly asked. She cringed. He noticed and rephrased his question. "Can you trust me?"

What the hell was trying to pull?

"Why should I trust you?" She warily asked as Jane took a step back. Damn. He wasn't expecting something like that from her.

He stayed quiet for a few seconds before he started to say something else that would get her to negate most of the things he tells her, despite all the shit he makes her go through and almost costing her, her job. Lisbon always knew how to stand when everything was falling around.

"Uh, because it's better to lean on someone than have the weight of the world crush you."

"Yeah? And what about all the other times you said that to me?" Lisbon incredulously asked, wondering where he got the nerve to ask. She wasn't so hell bent on trusting him after all the things he put her through.

He sighed and took that step forward, firmly placing his hands on his shoulders. He inhaled to calm himself a bit. He didn't feel like getting into an argument with her after their case. "Fine, you don't have to trust me . . . I'll trust you." He slowly said staring into her mien, the edges of her mouth barely raised.

Lisbon moved away from his closeness and picked up her gun, replacing the empty magazine with a new one, ignoring the burning look on her back she got from Jane. He stayed like that until she was done, but she was moving a little too slow for his liking and he thought she was doing that on purpose, so he carefully set his hand on her wrist telling her to put the gun back on the table. She stared into his eyes for just a moment then dropped it as he suddenly shoved her back against the side of the wall and slammed their mouths together in a fierce passionate kiss.

Lisbon was shocked for several tense seconds and stood still, not sure what the hell just happened and after a few seconds of delving herself in her mind, she finally started to match his movements and placed one of her hands on the side of his cheek as he slipped his around her waist, pulling her closer to his burning body that was wanting to feel her beneath his skin. It made his mind go on overdrive.

They were letting go of all the things that were holding them back, things that left them spinning around each other and it would be the last they would dance around something that was quite obvious to certain people. They were living for a moment between them and they got it.

She wondered if there was anything that can break the gravity as she felt the desire to have every part of him, but there was nothing. She was glad for that. She was glad to have met someone like him, despite what happened in his past. Jane gently grabbed her free hand, intertwining them, immediately feeling one of her pulses spike. She was desperately trying to hide it, but was failing miserably.

Damn! What was he trying to pull?

"Do you trust me now?" Jane suddenly asked in a breathless tone, resting his forehead on hers. Lisbon carefully locked eyes with him, a grin spreading across his face.

"Does it really matter?" Lisbon equally said in the same breathless tone. He smiled.

"I suppose not."

Everyone knew hurt, he just didn't really understand why she chose to put on a pretty face and mask what she knows. Well, there was Jane, who has a history of making a mess.

"So, what now?" He asked, his smile growing wider. Lisbon raised a brow.

"We don't say a word to anyone." She declared. She found his smile contagious because she was doing the same and then she looked down to their intertwined hands.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is a one-shot and if anyone wants to have another chapter I'll be glad to write another. That's if you like it which I hope you. I didn't really know where this was going so if it sounds like crap I apologize.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**six and half hours earlier**_ . . .

As Lisbon, Jane, Van Pelt, and Rigsby walked on the snowy streets of California, feeling the harsh winds knife at their skin with their vision going just a bit blurry from the force, they drowned themselves in the silence for a few minutes to let their bodies fall free from fatigue because sometimes it was easy to fall apart completely, but when they felt like that they were all leaning on each other. They're each other's pillar. And it wouldn't change no matter what the world threw at them. It was a daring thing to put on their shoulders, feeling the weight of the world fall on their shoulders, it was every living stranger they protected when they received a case, where all lives would be in danger. Sometimes those strangers didn't know what was going on and they preferred to keep it that.

When they found out who was responsible for all the chaos, Lisbon, Jane, Van Pelt, and Rigsby were glad that those strangers didn't know them because if they did they didn't want to have a blame placed on their shoulders. It was just one after the other. Sometimes when something else got in the way, like their emotions about a cold case involving one of their family members, they learned to shut it off like a switch, but the thing with that was that it wouldn't change; it was the things around them that change.

And sometimes they were better off believing that was actually true. To them, it was actually difficult getting over a tragic past, no matter the amount of mental help you could get; it wouldn't help you prepare for the presented that kind of information which told them they wouldn't see anyone again. Life had a funny way of twisting their lives in the most horrific ways, but there's always a cost life had to pay.

Everything had a consequence.

Everyone had a price.

Most of the time the value was too great to give a price.

They would go to extreme lengths if they want to regain the peace they want, but with the jobs they took that peace was never going to last long. They all seemed to be married to their jobs. This time had been different, they finished the job three days earlier which only left them with the paperwork and they got the peace they needed, but every now and again they thought they didn't deserve it because of the lives they've taken during some of their older cases. That was the past. And the past stayed the past. They could only move in a forward motion.

When they reached the end of the side walk, their eyes locked on an immense crowd circling around a tower that was surrounded by several SWAT groups and military soldiers armed with guns, they stopped a few feet behind the chaos, getting a feel for what the problem might be. Jane searched the bank, only seeing innocent people surround it along with the soldiers then he let his gaze travel to the sky as he saw four SWAT agents on the roofs, guns in their hands, finger beside the trigger. _What is going on_? He thought. When he looked back to Lisbon, Van Pelt, and Rigsby they all gave him the same look and stalked over to the crowd, pushing their way into the shouting demands of the SWAT commander.

"You're not allowed in here." One of the SWAT men proclaimed trying to push them back into the crowd. They didn't need any more civilians getting hurt for unexplainable reasons.

Before Jane could make a comment, Lisbon whipped out her badge and asked, "What's going on?" The man sighed in exasperation, knowing they were probably here for a few hours.

"There's a group of ex-soldiers holding hostages." The man warily said locking eyes with all the Military agents.

"How many?" Wayne Rigsby stepped in, a quizzing look entering his eyes. The man looked at him then to Lisbon and back at him so he could look for approval.

"We don't know." He slowly started to say. They all narrowed his eyes.

"You don't know." Cho incredulously asked, taking a calm step forward. "And you've been here for a few hours." He remained silent, not sure how to give an answer when he doesn't need one and the fact that he knows the answer.

He seemed to be a novice.

"HEY, YOU!" Another SWAT man violently yelled from the center of the chaos then quickly stalked over to the other member. "What are you doing? Who are these people?" He snarled under his breath as he glared at the man down.

"Sir," Lisbon steadily in a wary voice and took a few steps forward just in case something else was about to happen. "We're CBI. We can help if you allow us."

"We have this under control." The other SWAT man bitingly spat giving them each an annoyed look before he went off dragging his team member back.

She blinked, slightly confused at what had just happened, but when they found it deathly quiet she turned back around to only see Rigsby and Van Pelt and Cho. They shared an odd look before they realized who they were missing.

"Where the hell is Jane?" She asked through tightly clenched teeth. They shrugged their shoulders. She heavily sighed and told them to find the same person they were just speaking to and tell him one of their own just found a way in the tower.

Right at this moment, all Teresa Lisbon could think about was wanting to murder her partner for always doing something reckless. Sometimes she doesn't know how she ever got involved with him and sometimes she just plain hated her job, but it's the job she chose, the job she and everyone else was willing to put their life on the line.

"What the hell are you trying to pull?" Lisbon muttered under her breath as she looked at the over growing crowd and the tower.

This just became their new case.

.

.

.

.

.

Jane quietly walked round the bank, warily looking left and right as he searched for a back door entrance and knowing later on after this entire mess was solved, he was going to hear it from his partner. He looked back over his shoulder making sure no one was following him then looked back, jogging back over to the corner and saw the back door slightly open before he walked into the building. He had no idea what he had just walked into.

Before he was even walking into the building he didn't have a plan as to get these people away from the harm and he still won't have a plan, so right now he slowly made his cautious way toward the chaos that was a few more feet in front of him. Everything was riding on him. He was using himself as a sacrifice because he didn't want anyone else – he wouldn't let anyone else get hurt – he couldn't go through that again. And Teresa Lisbon didn't want him taking any reckless risks unless he knew what he was getting into, but this time she had no idea he put himself into. She just hoped he was going to be okay.

Once he made it through the first part of the hall, he popped his head from the side of the wall and saw about thirty people sitting in the middle of the floor with horrifying looks covering their faces and a few "guards" carefully watching them, their guns in their hands, so they didn't pull any stunts with them. Probably so they didn't get shot. _A bullet to the head or chest is not the best way to die_. Jane thought. He put himself back to the wall, quickly pulling out his phone and sped dialed Lisbon. She had answered on the first ring.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Was all he heard on the line as he pulled the phone away from his ear. He was definitely going to hear it from her.

"Will you shut up and let me explain?" Jane bitingly whispered into the phone and looked back over to the crowd of people for a quick second. They were still okay. "Listen, you need to get more people on the roof. There's about thirty hostages. They're fine."

"How many men are there?" She looked at her surrounding areas searching for The others. She didn't see them anywhere.

"Ten . . ." Jane looked back over his shoulder and came face to face with a soldier. Lisbon was waiting for him to answer back, but all she got was dead silence until he said, "I'll call you back." He quickly proclaimed and slammed the phone shut.

Jane warily stared into the man's eyes trying to decide whether he should knock him out now or wait till they get a call. Either way if the man was gone, they would get suspicious and jane would be caught. He wasn't going to take his chances on something he doesn't fully know yet, so he did the most logical thing any person would do in this situation, he gave the man an odd smile before his phone was taken from his hands and was being dragged down the hall with a gun behind his back, his hands down at his sides.

Once they reached the main area, they both had stopped for a few seconds while Jane got a good look of the people and the man was searching for his other group, but Jane was just glad the hostages were okay. Nothing had happened to them or him at the moment. He just hoped it was going to stay that way.

He didn't say anything to the silent agent, shoving him to the crowded area sitting in the middle where the others were hugging their loved ones. They were all scared out of their minds and frankly Jane was beginning to feel the same because he was thinking he might not get out alive, except he had people waiting for him on the outside. They were going to tell, remind him of his stupid, reckless actions that could get him killed. He wouldn't have it any other way.

He was just a, reckless, insane issue of a consultant to Lisbon, Rigsby, Van Pelt and Cho had ever worked with.

He took a step near a desk knowing if something happened, he would hide behind it, but for now he just watched the man who taken him here and watched him whisper to another member. He locked eyes with him, a smirk falling on his face while Jane just quizzically stared at him. He was a fool to think if he could get something out of him. Now he was mistaking this entire situation.

He glanced back over to the floor trying to think of a way to get him and the people out here safely without getting anyone killed because if someone did the death would be sitting on his shoulders. When the two people disappeared behind a closed door, Jane had his chance to find a way out, to talk to one of the hostages or over hear what was going on behind that closed door.

"Does anyone have a phone?" He slowly asked in a low tone, looking at every person.

They all shook their heads no, except one person. All the strangers stared at him in disbelief for a seconds as well as Jane because he didn't want to give it up or risk losing his life, but he was just making everyone miserable. They were all losing hope. Jane kept an intent stare on demanding to use the phone. He still didn't seem to trust him. Was this guy really doing this?

"I have friends out there who can help us. If you don't give me that damn phone you'll get us all killed." Jane whispered through clenched teeth, his hand stretched out in demand.

He barely nodded his head and handed him the phone with slight hesitance. Jane finally let the breath he was holding, quickly dialing the number he memorized. He just hoped Teresa Lisbon would answer hers. On the first ring she answered.

"Jane," She instantly said. "What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know right now, but they just went into a room. I think this break in was meant for something else." Jane carefully said looking around the area only seeing a few windows. He wasn't able to see any of the SWAT members.

"Like what?" She slowly said with a hint of wariness.

"Something very bad is about to happen." He cautiously said in a whispered tone. "When they come back you need to shoot them down one by one."

"I can't do that." Lisbon proclaimed through tightly shut teeth, holding the phone tighter in her grasp. "You want me to make commands based on your gut judgment?" She seethed incredulously.

"Lisbon, if you don't do that everyone is going to die." Jane slowly said in a sad voice reverting his eyes to the floor so he didn't look so pathetic to the others. "You gotta' trust me."

There was several tense seconds of silence before Lisbon made her final decision. She sighed, exasperated under her breath letting out most of the stress she already got from being stuck here for the past two hours and a half. Sometimes she wondered how her partner ever became this way, but all the silence that went on between them was making it a little more difficult for him to decide what's going to happen next. He wasn't going to let death breathe him in.

"You better be right about this." She growled slamming the phone shut. A faint smile fell on his face.

Before he handed the phone back to the person beside him, the others were still locked behind that closed door and he gave them all a knowing look that told them not to stop him. He rose to his feet, quietly, sneakily walking over to the door as he clung his back against the wall to try to listen to what was going on behind that closed door, but he couldn't hear anything then he turned his gaze back at the crowd. They still had worried looks displayed on their faces. _This is going to be a long day_. He thought. He tiredly sighed under his breath as he looked back at the ex-soldiers, seeing them gather around an immense black box, and his heart started to erratically pound in his chest. He didn't like this one bit. He couldn't go through that again.

The door suddenly opened, coming face to face with the same ex-soldier from earlier, placing a small off smile on his face while he tried to distract him without trying to get caught by something he should be doing against their wishes. The man warily eyed him for a few moments.

"I was looking for the bathroom." Jane steadily said in a calm voice, slipping his hands in his pockets.  
>The man just blinked and told him to follow him.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

From the outside, Teresa Lisbon had been shouting direct orders at Rigsby, Cho and Van Pelt to get other information on the soldiers while she dealt with the SWAT man in charge of this operation. She still tightly held onto the phone, her knuckles going white as she tried to calm herself down from all the chaos that was rushing into her like a hurricane.

She needed Jane to be alive because she wasn't going to wake up one day and find out he wasn't there. It was a life she held so close.

Patrick Jane was her consultant.

She scanned every area, every corner that seemed suspicious, out of place, every section of California had to offer and she still had the same feeling that something else didn't sit right with this problem. Something was off. She didn't know what. And she needed to know before anything else escalated to something she wouldn't be able to control. She liked being control.

"Agent Lisbon," The SWAT leader steadily called out. "We need to talk." He slowly said motioning his head to the side as they stepped aside, away from the others running back and forth.

He gave her no room to say a word and she would have figured this guy would at least give her a chance, but after working in this type of a job for ten years, she was used to it.

"Your partner, Patrick Jane has been in a similar situation before which I assume you already knew that." She nodded her head yes.

"What does that have to do with this?" She warily asked, carefully eyeing the SWAT leader with a glare.  
>"His files . . . he's a reckless man. I need to know if you can trust his judgment." He slowly said looking into her fierce brown eyes.<p>

The piercing silence was enough to give him the right answer, but she wasn't done. She wanted to get a word in before he assumed anything else that could affect this situation. And whatever was really going on inside that bank, she knew Jane was capable of taking care of himself, but sometimes she didn't know if she could trust his judgment let alone hers because there was still something that never really settled between them.

Lisbon told herself she could worry about that later and to focus on this.

"With all due respect, I trust him with my life." Lisbon said in a confident tone, burning a deadly gaze into his eyes. He felt a bit entrapped, couldn't move away, but when she said that he knew right then and there that idiotic man was going to save them all.

That steady look in her eyes caught him a bit off guard and she knew he was only trying to do his job, but it was the same for her, if not more because she has her partner risking his life on the inside of the bank for God knows what. She only wished he wouldn't do anything too stupid that would land him sitting with the paramedics. She smiled internally when she thought of that, almost feeling like he was actually standing right next to her. He wasn't. She would never get used to that or his reckless ideas that always seem to work out, despite the choices he makes.

The SWAT man gave her a light smile, nodding his head for a response before something or someone ruined the slight peace she was gaining just from some type of reassurance. Whenever she got this way she tended to let her emotions get in the way which just cost her some assignments and she was hoping that this time her emotions wouldn't cost her any lives.

She was just hoping for a warning.

Maybe.

"Do you trust him enough to keep those people safe?" He warily asked, still staring into her eyes, wanting to feel some reassurance for himself.

"What I do and know about my partner is none of your concern." Lisbon heatedly declared, crossing her arms over her chest. Another silence settled between them before they spoke another word to each other.

"I'm not asking you what you do and know about him. I'm asking if you trust him enough to have all those people rely on him." He carefully said, trying to figure out what was going on between their team. She narrowed her eyes.

She tiredly sighed and dropped her arms back down at her sides. "Yes . . . I do."

.

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, Jane had been violently shoved up against the wall, his head smacking the surface while he blinked several times to wash away the black and white spots clouding his vision. The hostages all gasped from the sudden action while the soldiers walked around, pointing their guns threateningly at them if they opened their mouths to object to this type of behavior, but Jane was slightly okay with the response because he needed to get everyone out alive.

He needed to stall before anything bad was going to happen to them or until Lisbon got more people on the roofs. _She's sure taking her damn time_. He thought.

He waited for a moment before he gave him a straight answer that would either make things better or worse for him or the others.

The soldier roughly slammed the side of his gun to his throat, shoving him closer against the wall and forced him to start heavily breathing. Jane immediately let his hands fall on the weapon, trying to pull away from it, but the force he was using was too much for him to handle and he was used to sitting through dangerous interrogations. The hostages still kept watching the scene play out, wishing they could do something to help. He was fine on his own. He didn't need any help at the moment. It was how he normally coped with these types of situations.

"YOU'RE A COP!" He clarified. Jane wanted to roll his eyes, but he wasn't exactly able to focus so he tried to enlighten his problem.

"The badge . . . is pretty . . . self . . . explanatory." He growled through tightly clenched teeth, his face turning blood red.

Well, he technically had a badge.

Consultant.

His vision started to go hazy, blurry and was seeing those black and white spots appear once more. He knew in about forty five seconds he was about to pass if he didn't somehow find a way to get the gun away from his neck that was agonizingly cutting off his oxygen. He used to love doing his job. After awhile of doing it, he got bored, other times he hated it. Like now.

"You think you're funny." He incredulously proclaimed, tightening the gun around his neck. Jane just gave him an odd suffocated chuckle.

"I . . . like to . . . think . . . so." Jane barely managed to say. He was losing more of his breath faster than he thought. Rookie mistake.

"HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?" He angrily shouted trying to get him to look at him. It wasn't working so he forced him to look in his piercing eyes when he slammed the gun back to his throat again.

"Wouldn't you like . . . to know." Jane sarcastically said. The soldier roughly pulled away as Rouge's hand immediately went to his throbbing throat and the gun aimed at his head.

He lowered his head for a moment so he could catch his breath, not even wondering about the gun being pointed towards his head. There were only two things that were going on through his mind and one being: the gun was probably just a threat. The second: he was going to shoot him, but he would be kept alive. Jane finally locked eyes with him, wondering whether he should ask what was going on or to stay quiet. He never did listen to others or himself. He just did what felt right and sometimes that meant breaking the law which reflected badly on Lisbon. Right now he couldn't care less.

He was done with this.

"If you're not going to shoot me I suggest you put that damn gun down before you really kill someone." Jane breathlessly said, laced with a bit of sarcasm, pointing to the weapon. Typical. He thought.

The soldier just stared him down, not wanting to put up with anymore of his games. He pulled the trigger, the bullet barely slicing his cheek. The hostages held back a cringe and the other soldiers came rushing to their sides telling him to stop being so stupid and to go watch the hostages while he dealt with the military agent.

The games were never over with these people.

This was going to take longer than he thought it would be. He just wanted to entire chaotic mess to be over with so he could go home and take a nice hot shower with a glass of wine later on.

"Sorry about that." One of the members said. Jane was even wondering if he heard that correctly. He didn't really care.

"Yeah . . . whatever, because someone who stands literally less than five feet away from you misses a shot like that." Jane bitingly spat, the sarcasm entering his voice once again.

There was a deathly silence filling the air as he tried to regain his composure, lightly putting his fingers on his bleeding cheek trying to stop it or seeing how damage he did to him. He would live. His partner wouldn't see it that way. Even in the roughest times, this job of his had always found a way to think of her. _She really is going to have my head_. He thought. He wouldn't have that relationship and partnership any other way. Teresa Lisbon was his equal.

That would never change.

A few more seconds of silence sunk in then the phone on the counter suddenly rang, taking everyone's eyes to that one phone. It was a call to make sure everyone was all right. No casualties. And they would want proof of that.

"It's for you." The man from a few seconds ago said, holding out the phone to Jane.

He smiled on the inside, knowing exactly who was on the other line. "Everyone's fine so don't even bother asking." He steadily proclaimed, still feeling the burning sensation in his cheek.

She rolled her eyes from the sudden inquire. "Gunshots were fired." She slowly said in a cautious tone. "Are you hurt?"

"I'll live." He genuinely whispered.

"What's going on?" She asked in a low voice looking for Grace, Rigsby and Cho who were nowhere in sight.

She knew they were probably with the other SWAT members asking for information on the ex-military soldiers on the inside of the bank. But she needed them now so she can explain the situation.

Jane looked back to the soldier, intently watching him making sure he wasn't about to give something up they wouldn't like. He sighed aloud hoping she would understand the situation. She does. She doesn't like how he frustrated her into doing this kind of crap. He looked back down to the counter, gripping the edge tightly so he didn't lash out. He never got a chance to give her a response when the soldier took the phone away from him and put it to his ear. They were ready for their demands.

"Listen, I don't care who the fuck you are, but if you don't want these people to get hurt you'll listen to what we want." The soldier calmly said looking into the blue raging eyes of Patrick Jane. He viciously glared him down wanting to take this person out, but he was outnumbered, considerably.

And he hated that.

"What do you want?" She cautiously asked, still searching for the others and when she did she called over for them, a slight worried look on her face.

"Just leave us alone." He quietly said and placed the phone back on the receiver. She never got to have her say.

This proved to be one of the most annoying assignments she and her team decided to walk into. She was glad they did walk in because it didn't seem like the SWAT was handling it very well and she was so glad they put them in the situation, despite what her partner had done. Those were his usual antics. It wouldn't change.

They let her regain some composure before they told her anything they found on them. A few more seconds passed as they decided to tell her anyway, completely ignoring her problem for the moment. She gave them a look that told them to hurry up and explain what they found before anyone else got a bullet inside their head. They nodded as their response.

"They all worked together under the same branch of the military. And they all want revenge so they're taking it out on one of the most important buildings." Cho slowly answered, slight worry filling his voice as he locked eyes with her. Rigsby did the same.

"Two people lost a family in the military and they're blaming those people and the others have given up on life. They want to mean something again." Rigsby finished, flipping through a few folders in his hands.

Lisbon shook her head side to side in disappointment, but she wasn't any feeling sorry or sympathy for those people because they still had something to look forward too, but she knew after their pasts they lost all hope for their lives and took extreme lengths to make a dangerous bet they knew they would never attain. What they were doing wasn't going to help them move on; it was going to drag them further down into earth's core. Her gaze landed on them as she told them to find a way to get the ex-soldiers to take a deal.

"What are you gonna' do?" Van Pelt curiously asked as she walked passed them with a hidden gleam glowing in her green eyes.

She stopped for a moment. She didn't turn around to give them an answer. "I don't know." She muttered under her breath, feeling the cool wind crash into her frame.

.

.

.

.

.

Teresa Lisbon couldn't believe what she was doing or why she was doing it for the matter, but something inside of her had her wanting to go check out the problem. She cursed herself for falling for her own curiosity and worry. She glanced over her shoulder making sure no one was tracking her then looked back seeing the back door open slightly. He blood was viciously running through her veins, hearing the pulsating ring in her ears, and the zooming beats of her heart slam against her chest. Was she nervous? She never got nervous. She got excited.

Before she went any further, she pulled her phone from her coat pocket, finally listening to Jane's words ring in her head. She sent a text to all three of them informing them to put more SWAT members on the surrounding roofs. She looked back to the door deciding to whether to go in or wait till she got a response from her other partners, but the way things were going she didn't have time to wait so she quickly stalked over to the door looking over her shoulder once more and then stepped in.

She knew she was going to regret doing this.

Her phone buzzed in her hand as she read the message from Rigsby saying they were getting ready. She slipped it into her coat, slowly removing her gun from her holster as she carefully made her way down the quiet hall, looking left and right for any suspicious activity. There was nothing. She slightly picked up the pace taking a turn when she met a corner then quickly whipped her head back around corner, seeing the group of hostages sitting in the middle of the floor with several soldiers standing in front of them. She didn't know if she was going insane or if she was already insane for doing something almost reckless as Jane. But she didn't see him anywhere.

Lisbon bit the bottom interior of her lip to control her worry over him while she looked back over to the hostages. _Everyone seems to be fine_. She thought. She slowly took in an immense breath as swiftly popped out of the corner with her gun trained somewhere in the center.

"Drop your weapons." Lisbon shouted earning several intense gazes. She had no idea as to what she was doing. All she knew was that she was trusting Jane's judgment.

The soldiers immediately aimed all their guns at her, not taking any chances with her while she almost took a step back from how quick they reacted to her reaction. They were fast, but she was faster. She knew it. What she didn't know was where Jane was and that was slightly scaring her because normally he's around her when things don't end well for them. Like now. Now she was improvising.

It was still a game.

"You must be crazy if you just walked in here without a plan and only one gun." One of the soldiers tauntingly said looking over her weapon. This was not the best she would have gone with, except with the way things are running nothing was going to end right.

She barely nodded her head for an answer, her eyes searching the room, still looking for Jane. He was nowhere in her sights. A few more seconds of intense silence later, there was still no sign and she was done waiting, so she quickly wrapped her finger around the trigger and let the bullets fly then swiftly dove over the counter as the rapid war of gun fire started to erupt, feeling the sharp shards of the glass plunged into her body while she covered her head with her arms, trying to block most of the glass. The door behind the counter suddenly slammed open with a dead soldier falling face first into the glass and then Jane appeared throwing his body against the lower counter, covering himself as well.

She incredulously glanced between the dead body lying in front of her and the man that just leaped out with a dead body and crawled right next to her with a grin spreading across his face. She thinks he found this a bit a funny. Who in their right mind thought being shot at in a bank full of raging ex-military soldiers was fun? Lisbon locked eyes with his joyful blue ones, still with that incredulous look on her face.

"Are you enjoying this?" She asked in disbelief. He shook his head no and his grin only grew wider.

"I would have been if you didn't show." He said in a suspicious voice, eyeing her in an odd way. She rolled her eyes. She would deal with him later.

"I could have just left." She muttered aloud earning a soft chuckle escape his mouth. She hoped those soldiers fed him something that made him act this way.

"You couldn't have just done what I told you?" Jane asked with an agitated voice, his eyes losing the excitement he had just a few seconds ago. Maybe more. She gave him a bored look. "How many rounds do you have left?"

"All thirteen."

"Now we have about forty rounds." Jane said taking the gun away from the dead man beside them, not bothering to give him a look. This was definitely not going to be fun.

When the bullets finally stopped, they quickly rose to their feet aiming their guns at the soldiers who seemed to be running low in bullets. They didn't have any extra sets on them and they were taking their chances on that because right now no one was hurt, for now at least. They still weren't going to drop their weapons, so they also knew something had to happen before anything else went wrong in this bank so Jane did the most stupidest thing in this position, he dropped the gun. He knew he had to be the one to go because he was one of the main problems. Lisbon threw him an annoyed look telling him to pick it back up, but he wouldn't. He let his eyes fall on her slightly shaken frame that he caused and he gave her a genuine smile before anything else was going to happen.

She knew it too.

She just didn't want to believe it.

"Put your last bullets in me." Jane surrendered throwing his hands in the air in defeat. He thought this part was actually another logical thing to do.

_**BANG**_!

"Don't think so." The leader of the group shot one of the hostages in the leg, a menacing smile displayed on his face as he found the pleasure of shooting someone fun. Sick man.

"HEY!" Jane and Lisbon desperately shouted together as they tried to get their attention focused back on them. That wasn't happening too well.

Lisbon could feel her phone buzzing in her pocket and warily slipped it out halfway, reading the texts she got from Rigsby, Cho, and Grace saying to stall for about thirty more seconds. She lightly nudged Jane on his side showing him the text on her phone. He didn't think he could handle waiting another thirty seconds to have this settled so he told the soldiers to shut up and drop their weapons because the game was over, but to them the game wasn't over until someone was dead.

Suddenly, the leader of the group aimed their gun at Lisbon's forehead as Jane felt everything in his body spike up from the sudden action this man was taking. He was going to shoot her until there was nothing left and Jane wouldn't let that happen and when he saw his finger wrap around the trigger, another set of bullets raging in war as he shoved Lisbon out of the combustion. He was adding more fuel to the fire. When the bullet made contact with him, the earth shattering of the windows caused everyone to drop to the floor as SWAT fired and rolled in. They had just ruined the Union Bank.

Teresa Lisbon had seen the room spiraling out of control that day and she couldn't seem to put herself through that again.

Or him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys like this chapter, though I was only planning on a one-shot which failed. This was just something that came from my destructible mind. Hahaha! Looks like we got to find out how Jane actually got into trouble with Lisbon**** and now you can understand a little bit better why she was pissed at him in the first chapter. By the way, I wasn't really planning on posting another chapter so quickly, but I couldn't handle sitting around for so long. **

**Leave me a review and tell me how you liked it or criticize me. **


End file.
